


Clark with an e (possibly Kent)

by clexatrash_af



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, GR8 SUMMARY I KNOW, and there's an euphemism that is either awesome or horrible idk, aside from badly written, but hey it's clexa so, idk idk idk, idk what this is, lots of parentheses, o god the euphemism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrash_af/pseuds/clexatrash_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa works at a coffeeshop and Clarke comes in and they flirt without ever saying a word directly to each other. From that coffeeshop prompt where one keeps misspelling the other's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark with an e (possibly Kent)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not religious, but listening to Anna Kendrick sing this is like the heavens opening up. It's basically the inspiration behind this whole fic. So [watch IT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o_E9nSs4W4)

Lexa’s in the middle of a graveyard shift, bored nearly half to death and tired from a criminal lack of sleep. There’s very soft music billowing from the speakers, and it’s doing nothing to help keep her eyes open. It’s past 2am on a Monday night, which technically makes it Tuesday morning. The people who need coffee at this time are usually drunken college kids coming back from shitty parties anyway, so it’s not like they’re going to call management on her for bad service. Anyway, Finn is doing a fine job of manning the counter (not particularly difficult when there’s nobody to tend to).

At around 3am, _she_ comes in and it jolts Lexa awake like no amount of caffeine has ever done. The first thing Lexa notices is her golden blonde hair, like a welcomed splash of vibrancy against the muted colours inside this coffeeshop and the blanket darkness outside. She has these clear, almost cerulean eyes that remind Lexa of the ocean (mysterious, all-consuming, and utterly beautiful). She manage to tear her eyes away, just moments before it creeps into the ogling territory, gaze shifting to something irrelevant in the background.

The girl, who currently has a pair of earbuds hanging over her shoulder, doesn’t walk so much as _swaggers_ up to the counter where Finn awaits with a flashy smile. He’s the type of tall, dark, handsome guy with admittedly great hair that girls typically swoon over. Sometimes, when he flirts with customers while they wait, Lexa rolls her eyes out of annoyance rather than jealousy. He’s not exactly her type.

No, she thinks, stealing another glance at the blonde currently perusing the menu pinned on the wall above the counter. _That_ ’s her type.

“Double espresso to go, please.”

“Of course,” Finn replies, undoubtedly with a flirtatious grin, “anything for you.”

Good God. _Seriously?_

Out of the corner of Lexa’s eye, she sees her give Finn a restrained tight-lipped smile and reinserts her earbuds as she quickly makes her way over to the register, dodging any further eye contact. The atmosphere between them shifts instantly, _visibly_ , even.

Lexa almost feels _bad_ for Finn because that’s as loud as a rejection can get without any words. But let’s face it, she doesn’t (and not because Finn will latch onto some other girl soon enough). Instead, she feels a slight surge of excitement coursing through her veins.

“Name?” He asks in a deliberate polite-but-disinterested tone.

“Clark.” Comes the equally vacant response.

He turns back to Lexa to repeat the order, but she’s already started (because it’s not like anyone else is waiting).

Once finished, Lexa writes her name (a bit of a weird name for a girl, but whatever) down onto the side of the paper cup in black marker.

Finn’s gone somewhere while Lexa was making the coffee, so she carries the cup to the counter where the girl is bobbing her head to the beat of presumably the song playing on her iPod. Her eyes are fixed on the electronic screen, thumb occasionally swiping up or down. As Lexa gets closer, she realizes that the girl is singing along and is so _into it_ that she seems to have forgotten her surroundings and Lexa’s presence altogether.

Clark tries to do a rap verse (not well, but she does an exceptional job of looking cute during, Lexa thinks) and halfway through, she finally looks up to see a smile that’s half curious and half amused.

Lexa thinks she’d stop, maybe even be embarrassed that a total stranger has seen her doing something that most only do in the privacy of their showers, but she doesn’t. As a matter of fact, there’s a twinkle that’s almost mischievous in her eye when she _keeps singing_ the hook. Lexa doesn’t even know what the song is called, but she knows it’s going to be stuck in her head for a while.

_You gotta move it slowly_  
_Take and eat my body like it's holy_  
_I've been waiting for you for the whole week_  
_I've been praying for you, you're my sunday candy_

Clark’s actually not a half bad singer, and the warm cadence of her vibratos makes blood rush to Lexa’s cheeks and her heart beats faster. She’s never been sang to – _serenaded_ \- before, much less in this coffeeshop, much less at nearly 3am in the morning, much less by someone this attractive.

She wants to say something, clap, do _something_ , but Clark takes her coffee and walks – no, _swaggers_ back out the door before Lexa can even open her mouth.

* * *

 

Three days later, and she still can’t get that song out of her head.

* * *

 

A week after that, Clark comes back at exactly the same time. She’s wearing this dress that shows off her legs and Lexa plays a dangerous game of cat and mouse with the line that crosses into ‘creepy ogling’ territory.

It’s the same order. This time, she tells Finn that she’s “Clark with an _e_ ” while handing over the money.

He just nods blankly, as if wondering why she’d supply him with such an arbitrary piece of information when they aren't going to date, before turning back to his phone.

Lexa finds herself smirking when she scribbles onto the cup. She knows (with like 95% certainty) that this isn’t the correct spelling, but it might make Clark with an e laugh, so it’s worth a shot.

When the blonde sees it, she lets out a wonderful throaty chuckle before heading out the door with a cup that has ‘ _Elark_ ’ written on the side.

Lexa starts to wonder if maybe she should just work this shift exclusively from now on.

 

* * *

 

_Clark with an e_ doesn’t come back for another torturously slow three weeks. Lexa has to tamp down the disappointment whenever she sees flashes of blonde hair coming through the doors belonging to Clares or Cassandras or Cassies.

Once, Lexa even makes a double espresso in some naïve hope that the girl will show up, but she doesn’t, and the coffee just leaves a bitter taste in Lexa’s mouth.

* * *

 

When she does finally come back, it feels like Christmas morning.

_Christmas morning?_ Really? They haven’t even said a single word to each other. And yet…

Lexa goes to make her usual order, already thinking about what she’s going to write onto the cup. She goes through the motions much slower than one would come to expect from someone who’s been making countless cups of coffee for half a year. If it bothers her, _Clark with an e_ doesn’t show it, patiently watching her from the other side of the counter.

Finally, Lexa comes up with an idea she’s sufficiently satisfied with, so she grabs the trusty black marker and writes it down.

Instead of a laugh, or even a chuckle, _Clark with an e_ tilts her head and quirks her eyebrows as if to say ‘ _Really?_ ’

Lexa just shrugs apologetically in lieu of a reply. Maybe she’s read this all wrong…

After leaving the café, a smirk appears on the blonde’s lips. In her hand is a steaming cup of coffee that reads ‘ _Clark Kent’_ on the side.

* * *

 

The next time _Clark with an e (possibly Kent)_ comes in, it’s during the daytime. There’s a catchy Maroon 5 pop song playing on the speakers and _technically_ Lexa’s shift ended two minutes ago, but she figures that taking one more order wouldn’t kill her.

Unfortunately, it’s not Finn working the counter this time, and even if it were, there is a line forming and Lexa doesn’t think she’d have time to flirt anyway. So she sighs and resigns herself back to filling orders.

Lexa feels blue eyes following her as she moves between the coffee machines and various syrup dispensers, and a blush creeps up her neck from the attention. She does manage to sneak a glance at the girl, just in time to see her mouth _‘Girl you’re hotter than a southern California day’_ in tune with the song blasting from the speakers.

_**Oh.** _

Regrettably, more people shuffle in and out with overly complicated orders, and Clark is already gone before Lexa can catch a breather.

Before Lexa leaves, one of her coworkers hands her a napkin with a single word spelled out on it in neat, fluid handwriting.

_‘C-l-a-r-k-e_.’

It smells vaguely like some fruity perfume, and Lexa thinks this might be better than the _actual_ Christmas morning.

* * *

 

Finn calls in sick. Lexa doesn’t mind.

It’s a Saturday night, so the whole place is practically empty. 3am rolls around, and Clarke comes in with a phone pressed to her ear. She seems to be on one end of a very intriguing conversation.

“Octavia, I’m not going to tell you -“

She gives Lexa an apologetic look as she grabs a pen from her jeans pocket and scribbles ‘ _The norm?_ ’ onto a nearby napkin.

Lexa’s tries not to look dejected as she nods and goes to make the espresso.

“Fine. You really want to know?” Clarke huffs, and Octavia must’ve answered in the affirmative, because she continues, animatedly gesturing with her hands. “With guys, it’s usually like Six Flags. It’s all nonstop action and roller coaster after roller coaster.”

Lexa pauses for a brief second, admittedly very curious about the topic of conversation, and Clarke must’ve noticed, because a hint of a smirk appears on her lips. “With girls it’s more…” She pauses for a moment, blue eyes finding green, and Lexa sucks in a breath. She thinks she has an idea of what they’re talking about now. “Disneyworld.”

_Disneyworld?_

“It’s kind of like _let me gently take your hand and we’ll go on a magical carpet ride_.”

Lexa has to stifle a laugh. She’s never heard of it described quite like that before. Still, it is nothing if not strangely accurate, and she can’t help but wonder if the blonde is talking to _her_ and not the girl on the other end of the line.

She places the finished cup of coffee (with the correctly spelt name) onto the counter and waves away the dollar bills Clarke hold out.

“Hey listen, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it tonight, Octavia. Something just popped up.”

Lexa raises a brow, folds her arms and casually leans back against the wall.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.”

Lexa doesn’t hear the words from the other line, but whatever it is, it turns Clarke’s lips into a sly grin.

“Disneyworld.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~the tagline for Disneyworld is "The happiest place on earth" and for 6 flags is "More flags more fun" and I AM DYING~~
> 
> [follow me on tumblr](http://a-wild-clone-clubber.tumblr.com/) my blog is amazing and not trash at all


End file.
